Lover's Prowl
by Adima
Summary: Vlad is starting ninth grade.But wait who is this girl? How does she know about Thomas and Otis? And why is D'Ablo after her? Little does he know that she is the gateway to the human apocalypse and that their fates are linked together. Henry/OC/Vlad R&R!
1. Decision

Lover's prowl

DISCLAIMER: I don't in any way own the chronicles of Vladimir tod or any of its contents...if I did that would rock...

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>NO POV<span>**_

"This young lady must be captured at all costs!"the head of the Elysian council yelled with a flaming rage burning in his eyes.

"So what now? Just forget about the boy and go after her?"a member spoke with light suspicion in his tone.

"We need to capture the Pravus before he gets any stronger. If we wait any longer he may grow strong enough to exterminate us all!" another member exclaimed with a thundering voice that roared throughout the hall the crowd broke into hysterics.

"D'Ablo we must eliminate the Pravus before it's too late! We can no longer procrastinate the boy's demise!"

"You must understand. This young lady is far stronger than the Pravus can ever dare dream to be! She can bring cities...nations even to ruins with a single swipe. She can cause the forces of nature to inflict chaos to the world. She has many powers that defy every law of science and physics," D'Ablo calmly explained as he held a photo of a young girl standing I a field. Her skin extremely pale and smooth. Her eyes a rare icy blue and her jet black hair ran down to her knees. She also had a bright smile that showed her flawless pearl white teeth."Her name is Shizuka Kurenaiyuki. She is 198 years but she takes the appearance of a 14 year old. She must be brought here to me. If we can onvince her, she may help us Pursue and capture the Pravus. I will tolerate absolutely NO failure."

"Yes, D'Ablo"the council announced in unison.

"Meeting adjourned" D'Ablo waved the members away. Once the member completely filed out the hall, D'Ablo sat at his desk and ran his fingers over the picture of the girl. "Don't worry miss Kurenaiyuki, we'll find you. A and you will be mine."

**_The following morning..._**

Shizuka jolted from her deep sleep. Slight sweat rolled down the side of her face as she struggled to even out her breathing. She looked over at her clock beside her sleeping bag...

3:30 am

With a frustrated sigh, she climbed out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up. She grabbed her clothes, towels and toiletries. She then climbed out of her tent and headed for the natural springs. _Ugh I am not looking forward to started school._ Once she finished getting dressed, she wandered around the woods to explore and familiarize the new land. She continued to wander around until the time came for school to begin...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shizuka's POV<span>_**

First day at Bathory High...just great. I am not looking forward to this.

As I walked up the steps, I spotted two boys pushing a thinner, rather pale boy. I stormed up toward the guys. As I approached them, I froze in my tracks.

He's not a full human...

Just as that thought ran through my head, the smaller boy's head snapped my way. I decided to ignore it and headed to the front office and get my schedule.

As I entered the office, a lot of eyes turned my way. I just ignored them and went to the receptionist.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?" an elderly lady asked a pile of papers.

"Um...I'm here to pick my schedule. I'm a new student here."

"Name?"

"Shizuka Kurenaiyuki. I'm starting the ninth grade."

"One moment dear," she said as she pulled out some more papers. After a moment of awkward silence, she pulled out a paper. "Here you go dear," she handed me my schedule then the bell rang for class to begin. "And welcome to Bathory High."

"Thank you ma'am." As I walked out the office, I noticed that the boys were gone. Guess they went to class. I wonder if I'll ever see that boy again as I head for my first class.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Vlad's POV<span>_**

_Who was that girl? Whoever she was she was pretty._

"Vlad?"

_She wasn't human...but she wasn't a vampire either..._

"Vlad?"

_What is she?_

"Vlad!"

That's when I snapped to reality. "What?"

"Dude you alright? I've been trying to tell 'bout the new student. Saw her at the front office and dude... major hotness!" Hmm henry always did move super fast. "I'll hook her up with you, kay?"

_Wait, what? _"WHAT?"

"Yea dude, she's perfect for you. I mean she's got that goth flare."

"I'm not goth!"

"Uh huh sure... so how 'bout it?"

"Dude I don't think it would be a good idea to put the new girl with a vampire..."

"half-vampire."

"Whatever I don't wanna do it."

"So why are you all red?" he laughed as I punched his arm.

"Mr. Mcmillan. Mr. Tod." our teacher called with an irritated voice.

"Sorry," we both apologized.

_Who...WHAT was that girl?_

"Now as I was saying, we have a new student. She move here from Japan and she's not used to this environment yet so please make her feel welcome." there was a quiet knock at the door. "Ah perfect timing." our teacher walked to the door and opened it. "Hello miss, how are you today?"

There was a voice below a whisper. Thank goodness for my vampire hearing.

"Fine..."

"Come on in and let's get you started."

"Okay..." the small voice answered.

Just then a small girl walked in...

She was really what's that word...petite yea that's it. She was really petite. I mean she had a small waist, slender frame, but she was so...busty! And the way her black and red shirt and black jeans hugged her every curve...wow. Shiny black hair hung over her shoulders and flowed down to her knees. Her neck and face were the only parts of her body that exposed her pale skin which was accentuated by her full lips. But what really grabbed my attention were her beautiful big icy blue eyes. Her eyes were bluer than any sky or sea. And she had a gaze so stunning you get lost in the very ice glaciers of oblivion that are her eyes. Her smile was so bright, she merely puts the sun to shame. She looked like a porcelain doll... a secret lied behind her beautiful face.

Henry leaned over to my desk and whispered, "dude that's her."

"Okay miss, tell us about yourself." Mr. Cartel gestured to her to stand in front of the classroom. Her voice was quiet.

"Um... my name is Shizuka Kurenaiyuki..."

Oh my god her accent was so beautiful!

"...I'm 14 years old...and..." she folded her arms in front of her body and crossed her legs, she looked my way and tensed up...

_I think she knows..._

* * *

><p>Shizuka: why am i shy?<p>

Me:becauuuuuse

Shizuka: Because why? *sharpens hatchet*

Me: *gulp*why

Vlad: *walks in reading script*...why do i notice her boobs first?...* looks up to see me running from Shizuka

Shizuka: GET BACK HERE!

Me: *ruuning with script in hands* NOOO! *pant pant* I sure hope *pant pant*you like it AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Vlad: please review. I know Adima didn't ask like the forgetful person she is

Me : HEY! *keeps running*

Vlad: but we would appreciate it thank you ...SHIZUKA DON'T KILL ADIMA! *pulls shizuka off of adima

Shizuka: AWWW you're no fun

Me: *shudders nonstop*

Vlad: Look at what you did to adima...

Shizuka: ...oops...sorry

Me:...sorry?..SORRY? AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *goes on rampage*

Vlad & Shizuka: O.O *runs away* AHHHHHH PLEASE STAY TUNED


	2. A New Friend

I DO NOT OWN VLADIMIR TOD...ONLY SHIZUKA...

******Shizuka's POV******

It's the vampire from earlier. But he also smells like a human. Why does he smell so familiar? I can't remember if this scent was that of an enemy or friend... I'll just stay away from him until I figure it out...

"Miss Kurenaiyuki, you will be sitting next to Vladimir Tod. Mr. Tod raise your hand please."

_Oh great! He raised his hand..._

As I walked toward my seat, I took a chance to actually see him. He had a black hoodie on which brought out his extremely pale complexion. His raven black hair hung in front of his eyes. His eyes, the most captivating I've ever seen, were an endless abyss of black depth. Everything about him screamed mystery.

As I sat down in my seat, a fairly attractive guy with blondish hair whispered something to the half-vampire. After a while of listening to the teacher stutter when he mentioned intimate body parts, he turned to me.

"Hi, I'm Vlad." He held his hand out to me.

"Hello." I hesitantly took his hand.

_His hands are so soft..._

"Welcome to Bathory."

"Thank you," I said him as our hands parted.

"Would you like a uh...tour around? You can hang with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and my buddy Henry." He gestured to the blonde next to him.

Henry looked at me and winked. "'Sup."

"Hello henry."

"So how 'bout it?" Vlad looked at back at me with a slight smile.

"Sure..." I say, turning my head to hide my blush. From the corner of my eye, I saw his smile grow and a slight pink feather his cheeks.

_**Vlad's POV**_

I couldn't hold back a smile and I definitely couldn't stop myself from blushing. I can't wait to tell uncle Otis and aunt Nelly about her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Shizuka's POV<span>_**

RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG

Time for lunch. I'm supposed to meet Vlad and Henry at our lockers, since our lockers are next to each other. As I waited I noticed the two guys that were messing with Vlad earlier. They were walking my way with their eyes locked on me. I looked away and began looking for Vlad and Henry. After what seemed like an eternity, I saw their faces and it seemed they see me as well. Vlad's gaze locked with mine for a second and smiled. Then he looked past me in horror. Just ad I was about to start walking towards them, a large hand slammed against the locker in front of me. Vlad and Henry were frozen in their tracks and the only thing stopping me from walking to them was an arm...

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" the owner of the arm asked.

"..."

" Don't be shy babe. I'm Tom by the way," the guy behind me said as he placed a hand on my arm.

The guy in front of me began to talk. "And I'm Bill," he leaned down so that his face was only an inch or two from mine.

I looked past Bill's face to see Henry put a hand on Vlad's shoulder and slightly pull him back. I caught Vlad looking at me, his eyes held an unreadable emotion. Turning my attention back to Bill, I noticed he was getting closer.

"Sorry, but I hold no interest." I ducked under his arm and headed towards Vlad and Henry.

"Are you ok?" Vlad asked as his arm slightly reached out toward me.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon guys I'm starving!" Henry said and with that, we went to lunch.

We sat at the table in the back of the cafeteria. Vlad and I were waiting for Henry to return with his lunch. I emptied my water bottled water into my tray. I put my finger in the water and began stirring it around, dropping the temperature. Vlad pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of a paper bag. A certain scent caught my attention.

There's blood in that sandwich...

I looked at Vlad to see him looking at me with frantic eyes. I leaned in towards him and whispered so no one else but he and I could her.

"Don't worry Vlad. You're secret is safe with me..." I gave him an assuring smile. I noticed slight pink feathering Vlad's cheeks, as he began to relax gradually.

"Thanks," Vlad whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile as my face reddened. "Shizuka, can I ask you something?"

"Anything..."

"You know what I am... I wanna know... what are you? I mean I'm not trying to be rude, but you're not human...but I don't know what you are..."

My finger froze in the water and pure panic rocked through my whole body. I didn't know what to do.

What should I say?

"Woah how did you do that?" Vlad and I looked up and saw Henry staring at my tray with wide eyes. I looked down and realized that I had froze the water.

I quickly took my finger out of the now large chunk of ice, causing it to rapidly melt back into luke warm water.

"Do what?" I said trying to be nonchalant.

"That!" he pointed at my tray of water.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Uh-huh..." he said, slowly sitting down. The remainder of lunch was spent in silence.

the rest of the day flew by fairly well. I was introduced to my classes. It turns out I have Math with Tom. Other than that everything went well.

* * *

><p>Vlad, Henry, I were walking down the halls to leave school. Vlad and Henry were whispering to each other, then turned to me with a big smile on their faces.<p>

"Hey Shizuka, wanna come over to my house? We got this new video game," Vlad asked with a unusual gleam in his eyes.

"Um...sure..." I was happy to be able to make friends on my first day.

******Vlad's POV******

Aunt Nelly was ecstatic to meet Shizuka. They talked about some girlish stuff and exchanged recipes. After that, we started teaching Shizuka how to play Race to Armageddon2. After ten minutes of that, she managed to defeat me, but was powerless against Henry. Nelly came in later.

"Well I have to take off to work. Shizuka dear, will your parents be coming to get you later?" Nelly asked Shizuka a she pulled on her work coat.

I looked over to Shizuka and saw her cheerful face suddenly drop. I decided to push myself into her mind...

_...How can I tell them I don't have a family...I won't..._

"They're no-"

"Can she spend the night Aunt Nelly?" I asked cutting Shizuka off. I looked at her to see her eyes widen.

Nelly looked suspicious, but she must have figured I had a reason so she let it go. "Okay..."

"Aunt Nelly, we'll go with her to her house to get her clothes to change into," Henry and I offered.

"Very well. Be careful you guys," Nelly said as she walked out the door.

We spent the rest of the day playing Race to Armageddon2 and ate junk food, and blood for me. I looked out the window and saw the sun starting to set.

"We should go and get your stuff before it gets dark," I said, getting up. Henry and Shizuka nodded as they got up. We put our coats on and headed out the door, following Shizuka to her house.

Shizuka visually tensed more and more as we approached the edge of the woods...

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Henry  
>asked when we stopped right in front of the woods.<p>

"Nope," Shizuka said, stepping into the wall of greens and browns. We continued to walk until we came across a tent...

"We're here..." she whispered as she entered the tent.

"Pffft! You...haha live in a...Pffft..tent?" Henry asked between laughs. I smacked him on the back of the head..

"Shut up," I whispered to him, "I'm gonna go help her pack." I said as I went in the tent, leaving a laughing Henry behind.

I entered the tent to see Shizuka folding some clothes. I looked around ad saw a rolled up sleeping bag in the corner. Next to it was a pile of folded clothes and some bags. In the far corner were a pile of old books.

Like _REALLY_ old...

I grabbed a bag from next to the clothes and began packing EVERYTHING I could put my hands on it. Shizuka look at me confused.

"What ar-"

"I'm not gonna let you live in a tent. You're gonna live with us. I'll talk to Nelly tomorrow, but you're gonna stay with us."

"...Okay..."

After we finished packing up, we headed back home toward Nelly's house, dropping Henry off on the way.


	3. Reunited

**F3ARTH3RIPP3R - You are...CORRECT! *gives you giant basket of cookies and fruits baskets plushies* no problem thank you for reading! I'm honored to be in your top ^-^. Chapter 5 will be up friday I promise**

**Shizuka: Hey those plushies were mine!**

**Me: Get over it**

**F3ARTH3RIPP3R - Yea I made it like to make a joke at one of my friends but I decided not to but forgot to switch it back when I posted it hahaha sorry it's supposed to be Shizuka...**

**Shizuka: This dumb baka right here... *points at me***

**Me...-.- *throws brick at Shizuka and hits***

**Shizuka:...(out cold)**

**F3ARTH3RIPP3R - I will never stop updating until it's done I promise!**

**Vlad: i'll make sure of it...**

**Me: nyeh XP**

**F3ARTH3RIPP3R - yes I am an Otaku hehehe OH and I read homestuck and...LOVED IT! I JUST FINISHED ACT 2 I LOVE IT!**

**Vlad she didn't shut up about it..**

**Me:...*throws brick and knocks Vlad out***

**Vlad:...**

**Me:...Oops...**

**.forever - ya I did hahaha i'm glad it was able to entertain**

**Me: OOOOOTIIIIISSSS I NEED YOU!**

**Otis: *walks in, sees Vlad on floor and runs out*...**

**Me -.-...meanie...HEEENNNRRRYYYY!**

**Henry: (from other room) NO!**

**Me: O.O...I sorry...**

**Shigure: HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS! LA LA LA LA!**

**Me:...ooookay?**

**ewonsama - I know niinii i'll make them longer**

**Axel: Shigure get outta here!**

**Shigure: AAAWWWW...*leaves***

**Roxas: *enters and holds out seasalt ice cream* who wants some?**

**Axel: YAY *snatches all ice creams from Roxas and runs out* **

**Roxas: HEY! *chases after Axel***

**Me:...i'm alone *sniff***

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Shizuka's POV<span>**_

Vlad opened the door to his house and led me in, saving me from the snow. We proceeded to remove our snow coated jacket and shoes.

"I'm gonna go put your bags in my room real quick," he said taking my bags from my grip. "Have a seat, I'll be right back." He headed up the stairs as I sat down.

I looked around, taking in the environment. It was a nice homely place. There were pictures of Nelly hugging a smaller, half-hidden, Vlad. It smelled calm, until a familiar scent crossed my nose.

_Who is it?_

"You okay?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Vlad's voice. He handed me a glass of juice.

"Yea I'm okay," I said taking the glass. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He sat next to me. We both took a sip.

Mmmm...Apple Juice...

He smiled at me. I don't know why, but his presence makes me feel like less of a freak. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Umm... Black and silver. What about you?"

"Black."

We talked all night until we fell asleep on the living room floor. A night of dreams taking over our minds.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>...~Vlad's POV~...<span>**_

/_Vlad! Wake up_/

My eyes shot open.

_Otis?_

/_Yes it's me. Open your front door, I'm here._/

I propped myself on my elbows to find Shizuka curled up against my side. Her midnight black hair fell over her face and her lips were slightly parted.

She's so pretty...

/_Vlaaaad/_

Oh that's right. I got up, careful not to wake Shizuka, went to get the door. When I opened the door, I saw Otis standing there with luggage in each hand.

"Hey Otis!" I whispered/yelled.

"Hello Vlad."

"Come in."

Otis walked in and put down his luggage. When he walked in the living room, he looked at Shizuka and...froze?

"Uncle Otis? What's wrong?"

Otis' voice was a low whispered, but I was still able to hear what he said. "It can't be...Shizuka," he said with widening eyes.

Shizuka stirred a bit and woke up. She sat up, her hair kind of frizzy. She turned and looked at Otis. Her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"Otis?" Shizuka began to tremble.

Otis slowly took a step toward her, his arm out. "Zuka? Is it really you?"

Shizuka tripped and stumbled her way towards Otis, jumping into his arms when she was close enough. "Otis! It's really you!" Her eyes began to water.

Otis held to her as if their life depended on it. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he lowered his head to kiss the top of Shizuka's head. "It's me Zuzu. It's been a long time."

"Too long," Shizuka said, climbing down and yawning.

"Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep," Otis said, concern lacing his even word.

"I'm fine," she said groggily.

Otis stood up and walked in the kitchen. A few seconds later, he came back with a glass of water. "Drink it," he sternly said handing her the glass. Shizuka hesitantly drank the water. After she drank the water, she began to sway side to side. Otis took the glass from her as her eyes slid closed. She went limp, landing on me.

That was...weird...

"Yes, water puts her to sleep when she drinks it pure." Otis said, obviously reading my thoughts.

"Otis can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse," he answered.

"How do you know her?"

Otis shifted awkwardly and took a seat. "Shizuka is...special.."

"Special?"


	4. Update Notice

**Hello all. Adima is back! Yes indeed I am and i'm alive!**

**Now I am writing this note to let you know that I am not giving up my stories. I am simply going through my stories and fixing the previous chapters, because I spotted mistakes that I found confusing. So Please go back and read once more please while i prepare the other chappies for updating.**

**As of right now, all of the previous chapters for this story have been edited and maybe altered a little. So if you haven't, please go back and read.**

**Thursday- Blind Affections**

**Friday-Gateway to Life's River**

**Saturday- Lover's Prowl**

**Sunday- Forbidden**

**And new chapters will be put up in the schedule listed above effective August 28,2014.**

**Thank you for your patience!**

**-Adima**


	5. Backwards Vampire?

**I am sorry. It took longer than I thought... But I did it! I Brought another chappie! :D Please expect a new chapter Friday XD **

**I do not own anyone but Shizuka.**

**CONTEST!: I threw in an anime reference in this chapter. Whoever finds it, please post your answer in a review. First person to get it correctly will get to have their OC guess star in Lover's Prowl XD **

"Special?" I asked.

Otis nodded. "Yes... You see, she was a close friend of your father and mine an-"

I had to cut him off. "How can that be? She's my age..."

Otis chuckled. "Aaah, looks can be deceiving, Vlad. She is a lot older than she looks."

Maybe this is the opportunity to find out what she is... "But Otis... What is she?"

Otis stiffened. "...it's a bit difficult to explain.."

I sighed. I need to know about her before I go crazy. " can you at least try?" I pleaded. "I mean she knew what I was right away, but I don't know about her...Please?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright...have a seat." Once I sat, he started. "She has some...unique features. She's a lot like you and I.. With a few differences. You see, blood is in her daily life like is. The difference is... We need to consume blood, but she needs to expell blood. We bite victims to drink their blood. She bites people to inject blood into them..."

As he explained this, I felt my eyes widen. Is he for real? There are opposite vampires?! I've never heard of that... I then heard him finishing.

"...Her blood multiplies throughout the days. If she keep the excess blood in, she will get sick." He said looking at her. "From the looks of it she hasn't bit anyone in a while. She usually used to bite you father and I..."

I looked down at Shizuka and saw that she looked a little flushed. Is that what happens?

"...Bite you..."

I snapped back. "What?"

"When Shizuka wakes up, I'm going to have her bite you."

Just hearing this made me blush deeply. "Wha-? Why me?" I panicked.

Otis laughed. "I won't be here every time she needs it... Besides it would look bizarre if a young teenager was biting the neck of a grown man. The public would misunderstand greatly..." He explained.

Now that I think about it... That won't look right at all. I looked at her and sighed. "...Will it hurt?"

"The first time it will, but your body gets used to it." He explained as he took his hat off. "But more of that later. I need to ask you something.." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are you two alone without supervision?"

I gulped. "Well you see.. Shizuka and Henry came over earlier when Aunt Nelly was here. I asked if she could spend the night. She said yes, so the there of us went to get her stuff and found out she lives in a tent. So I packed everything and told her to stay with me and that I would talk to Nelly in the morning.." I rushed to get out and took a deep breath. I looked up at Otis and waited.

He just blinked and laughed. "Wow all this happened in one day?" He took a breath and stood up. "Well, considering all that happened today, you should go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll take Shizuka to the guest room and clean up." He then picked Shizuka up. "We'll talk more tomorrow." And with that he walked off.

I watched as he left and headed upstairs to my room. Once I entered, I closed my door and changed into black sweatpants and a black tshirt that said 'not a morning person'. I put my clothes in my hamper and plopped back in my bed. As I stared at the ceiling, my hand drifted to my neck.

Tomorrow, Shizuka is going to bite me...


End file.
